1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a button protecting structure, and more particularly to the button protecting structure of an electronic product capable for protecting a plurality of electronic elements or a printed circuit board (PCB) from being damaged or broken owing to an overdoing force exerted when a button is accidentally pressed.
2. Description of Related Art
Please refer to FIG. 1. A conventional television set 1 comprises a screen main body 11, a base seat 12 positioned below the screen main body 11 and two supporting shafts 13 respectively vertically disposed between the screen main body 11 and the base seat 12. A plurality of function buttons 111 for a user to process pressing operations to execute specific functions is installed on the screen main body 11. For an artistic outlook, the function buttons 111 are generally installed at a bottom of the screen main body 11.
However, a volume of the screen main body 11 is larger than a volume of the base seat 12, when the television set 1 is moved, for keeping balance, a user's hands 4 always hold the screen main body 11 at the positions close to the corners of the bottom thereof such that the function buttons 111 are always accidentally pressed. As FIG. 2 shows, when a user accidentally presses the function buttons 111 during the transportation processing, a printed circuit board (PCB) 14 installed above the function buttons 111 is easily pressed upward thereby owing to an overdoing force. This leads to a situation that the PCB 14 is broken or separated from a housing of the television set 1. Furthermore, a touch control switch 141 being disposed on the PCB 14 and triggered by the function buttons 111 is caused to damage.